


Time Alone

by SundialSith



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day Dreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Got carried away lol, Implied Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Inner Dialogue, Pre-Canon, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Sort Of, Started as a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: Rose feels overwhelmed and decides to take a break with things in her room - including her identity.





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I felt down so I wrote this, lol. First time writing Rose/Pink.
> 
> Basically, Rose goes to her room to pretend everything went perfect as Pink Diamond.
> 
> Keep in mind that the other diamonds are just what Rose wants them to be like, similar to how we see other people portrayed with Steven uses the room.

Rose gave a deep sigh, not making eye contact with Pearl. Her frequent interactions with Greg were making things... complicated, to say the least, between the pair. Of course she felt guilty. Rose had done everything with Pearl for thousands of years now. Left everything behind. Kept it secret from everyone.

But 'every' was being broken with Greg. There had been other humans along the way. That was unavoidable, after millennia, and with her fascination with the species. Greg was different, though. With his talk of space and the universe, it made her feel nostalgic. It reminded her of her youth, her naivety, her yearning for more. It reminded her of - home! That's what Rose needed.

"I'm going to spend some time in my room, Pearl," she said, walking towards the temple door. "Perhaps you should do the same in yours."

And Rose walked in, everything else melting away.

 

"Yellloooww!!" Pink Diamond shouted, running up the large steps to the other diamond's room on Homeworld. "Yellow, Yellow, hi!"

The fellow matriarch gave a small, rare smile, attention dropping from her work. "Hello, Pink. It's been a while."

Pink grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. Have you been well?"

"Relatively, yes. How's colonization going?" _Ah, Yellow. Couldn't go two minutes without mentioning work._ But that's okay. She's being too nice as well, but Pink doesn't care. Not really.

"Pretty good, guess how many worlds I have now!"

She taps her yellow chin playfully, humming in faux concentration. "Three. But you're working on your fourth, a planet slightly larger than your previous ones."

"Ah! You're forgetting the moons though! I've got four of those now." Pink pointed out, standing on her tip toes and gesturing excitedly, happy to be able to know something Yellow didn't. "My last colony had two of them, it was so cool!"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten." Yellow smiled again, small but sly. "You know, Blue has been wanting to see you. She's not a fan of moons, but I'm sure she'll be very interested in hearing about yours."

Pink's eyes lit up, diamond pupils dilating. "Great idea! I'll go see her. Goodbye Yellow, I love you!" She bounded down the steps.

Yellow chuckled at the statement, trying to seem like she found the sentiment overrated. But still, she replied, "And I you, Pink."

_(She wouldn't do that.)_

_(It's fine. It's what she wanted to do. Probably.)_

_(Especially now, since you're dead.)_

Pink shook her head, suddenly finding herself on the opposite side of the Homeworld promenade. She quickly scaled the steps of the similar shaped open chamber.

Tears formed in her eyes, but Pink knew they were not her own. At least not fully.

"Oh, Pink! It's been so long!" Blue Diamond leaned over from her throne, holding out a hand for Pink to climb on. She had always been touchy like that, subject to Yellows judgment. To Blue it wasn't inappropriate, it was natural. Pink did so and was raised close to Blue's teary face. "And you've grown, like a proper diamond!"

Pink laughed through the tears. "It's only been, like, five hundred years!"

"Oh, but it's felt like five thousand, hasn't it?"

_(Ouch.)_

_(Shush!!)_

"Ha, yeah. Too long." She wiped her eyes. "Come on Blue, I can't see!" Pink laughed, trying to wipe away Blue's as well.

"I know, I just get so emotional when I get the chance to see you!" She laughed as well at Pink's attempt. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. I've heard your absence hasn't been without progress, though?"

Pink grinned. "I'm working on my fourth colony, and I've got a bunch of moons as well! It's been so much fun."

"Very good! It's so nice to see you thriving, Pink." Blue 'hugged' her one more time, which was more or less squishing Pink to her face, before putting her down again. "Stars, you have grown so much. At least a few feet. Have you seen White yet? I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you getting closer to our height."

She felt a pit form in her stomach. "Oh, I, uh, haven't yet. But yeah, she'll be excited to see that, I hope!"

"Well, you shouldn't keep her waiting... oh I missed you so much, Pink!" Blue tried to not cry again. "I love you."

_(Why is she rushing this?)_

_(It doesn't matter. Let it happen.)_

"Aww, I love you too, Blue!" She waved goodbye and had only taken a few steps out before finding herself in the presence of something very bright.

Even though White Diamond could scare her out of her gem, she cared for Pink, if only in her own strange way. Perhaps it was her age that made her loose touch. Or maybe she only knew how to show her affection in the way she did. Maybe it was something else. 

" _Pink!_ " She exclaimed, smile spreading across her glowing face. "I knew you were to come back someday. It's good to see you, Starlight."

She blushed and smiled at the term of endearment. "It's good to see you too, White."

"Everyone is so happy to see you. It's been too long, Starlight, too long. I've seen your colonies are going smoothly?" It was more of a statement, but with invitation to elaborate. White already knew about her success with the colonies.

"Yeah, I'm currently working on my fourth planet!" She fiddled with her gloves, not able to stare at the light radiating from the diamond above. "This one has lots of flora, so I'm hoping to preserve the rarer plants in sustainable gardens! I mean, if that's okay." 

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Pink. As long as you don't get too distracted." White smirked. "You're looking taller. We all find it good to see you progressing so fast, Starlight."

_(Why does she have to word everything weird? Just like the real thing, I suppose.)_

"Heh... thanks..." She said, starting to feel uneasy.

White hummed a little, in that overly musical and charming way she did. "Yes, it's _very_ good to see you doing so well. Especially after everything that happened with Earth. But it's over now. No more Rose."

Pink felt chilled to the gem. This was wrong. Very wrong. She shouldn't know about that. "Yeah... I should probably go, then! Back to my, uh, duties. Bye, White!" She tried to make her anxious tone sound more cheery than anything.

"I suppose so," White said, as Pink tried to nonchalantly speed walk away.

"Oh, and Pink?" She turned around, heart racing. "Don't worry. We'll all see each other again soon. Next time it won't take so long to be reunited, Starlight."

White's haunting words sent Pink in an even greater hurry to leave. This wasn't real, right? But where was the door? How did she get in here, anyways? The light around her was getting brighter and brighter, and the room was changing with it. 

Pink collapsed to her knees, unable to take the confusion that made her head hurt. The fabricated reality around her was falling apart. 

It felt like the world was spinning. What did White mean? Did she know something? No, this was just an exaggerated day dream. None of this was real. But White could be omnipresent, what if she really was here? What did any of this mean? Why had she done what she did? Why was she doing what she was doing? Why why why

"My Diamond?" A familiar voice spoke, soft and concerned. Pink opened her eyes again, everything blurry and bright. "Are you okay?"

When things came into focus, she saw Pearl, _her_ Pearl, standing beside her. Her face was worried. And while the way she spoke was that of millennia ago, she looked the same as earlier that day. Of the present.

"How did you... get here?" She asked, still disoriented. "Oh. You're not real..."

"No, no. It's me. The temple rooms can connect, remember? I heard you shouting." Pearl reached out her hand, offering to help her get up. "Are you alright? I'm sorry for... how I was acting earlier. It wasn't appropriate."

Pink took her hand, standing up unsteadily. "No, it was absolutely appropriate. I'm not your diamond anymore. You are entitled to your own feelings. And I will admit, I've been... reckless when it comes to Greg."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Pearl's head, near her gemstone. "I still love you, Pearl. I always will."

Pearl looked up at her, eyes starry and full of calm ardor. Everything felt okay.

And then it all fell apart again.

 

Rose was ejected from her room, thrown to the stone ground of the temple entrance. Pearl still stood out there, like nothing had changed. _Oh. So it was... just an illusion._

She got up, dusting herself off. Pearl turned to face her, expression changing from forlorn frustration to genuine concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just... Pearl, I'm sorry for how I speaking to you earlier." Rose said, feeling some slight deja vu with the conversation.

"I wasn't being rational, so I apologize as well," Pearl replied. "Rose, I..." She paused, determining whether or not say was she was thinking. "I still love you, too."

_Huh?_

Rose was totally puzzled. Pearl hadn't appeared to have entered or exited her room, but how could she...

Just then, they heard a sound from the beach; Greg was calling for her, jogging towards the temple.

Pearl's demeanor changed, if only slightly. "I'll let you two be," she said, entering the temple herself.

"Wait-!" Rose tried to call, to ask Pearl for clarification, but it was too late.

Greg was finally up to her, trying to catch his breath. "Hey you won't... believe what I just..." He could only say a few words between pants, and noticed Rose was just staring at the door. "What's wrong? Did I... interrupt something?"

"It's nothing," Rose said. And that was all.


End file.
